


weird

by quickoats



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickoats/pseuds/quickoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish that I could be like the weird girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weird

"We are the weird girls." The phrase comes with a reassuring elbow squeeze, with a tiny smile meant for an audience of one. Harley shoots smile back because she knows this, of course. It is why they are beneath the bleachers instead of shouting atop them with the rest of their classmates. It is why they have rechristened themselves with names meant only for each other. It is why she will never again be afraid of catching poison ivy (ha, ha!).

Weird girls stick together like glue, this is just a fact. Harley tugs Ivy closer with a lock of her hair for a quick demonstration.


End file.
